


One of us, to two

by Niburu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foot Fetish, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Technically rape, Wincest - Freeform, but it isnt because dean is interested, im trying to get into feet because im into them but i dont know quite how to write it yet, lol woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niburu/pseuds/Niburu
Summary: Dean gets pulled over lol





	One of us, to two

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, poor Sammy is asleep, looking fucking rock solid as Dean gets frisked by some pervy cop, intent on abusing his rights...

He thought of it, the delusions, the fantasy, the fucking impossibility of Sam loving him like this… He thought of it all the fucking time, how Sam’s lips might taste on his own, after a night of beer, kind of sour and chaste, after Sam eats out the bartender, pussy so fucking hot on his lips, makes him ache for it, for something else… But mostly it makes him think even more of his own brother, hot and hard in the Impala, driving back after a successful pool hustle, Dean’s cock hard in his jeans as Sam sticks his fucking ass out like some whore who’s just asking for it in the bathroom.

He remembers detail like nobody’s business, like Sam isn’t half awake, half sober in the seat next to him; like this road stop isn’t suddenly different than the others, the brown hair, and the hooked teeth of the police officer suddenly not something otherwordly, asking for him to step out of the vehicle, Sam still asleep in the passenger seat.

Dean bends over the hood of the car, Baby warm and thrumming beneath him. “Have anything to drink tonight?” the cop asks, boots shining, polished in the head lights of his fucking car just behind him. He hadn’t been speeding, just going along for the ride at this point, knowing the cop aint got nothing, just abusing his power.

Dean arches his ass, and pretends to look behind him, like he gives a fucking shit about the fucking pair of boots that’s decided he’s just all that, worth a civil career ended by a hole.

That’s when Sam stirs, if only a little bit, enough to make Dean exercise focus like no one ever knew the word, truly. Back arches, ass out, eyes utterly wide as the moon above him. The cop just goes with it, his cock was hard before, but now? He’s the force beneath Dean pulling him down, rocking his cock into the glass of the Impala, his ass so ready for the stretch of this pathetic pig behind him, eyes almost closing as he moans for the pain, the stretch of it.

His eyes don’t budge, Sam’s pretty face stays the same as the cops' package meets its next destination, just a slight fluttering as his lids pronounce the change of ownership. And who is he to deny? The way his ass feels now, his cock rubbing on hot glass. How isn’t this hot to him, how many nights he made out like this as Sam was off at Stanford, trying to make something of his life?

“Ya, fuck me” he says, the cop faltering just a sec as he pushes in and out, the breath being forced out of him as Dean tucks his head back onto the Imapala’s front dash. His forehead bumps against it, just a bit, and he fucking loves it, pictures Sam’s fat fucking cock sliding along inside him, his tongue on his ear, boots in some corner of the room making the place stink.

He comes as quickly as the cop does. Pathetically, against the hood of the car as Sam sleeps inside. Dean watches his eyes, watches the bulge in his pants get softer and stop growing, the wet inside seeping out from his jeans onto the seat and his own shirt.

“Get out of here,” breathless and uneven, pulling his pants back up, the cop fucks off to do his actual fucking job. And Dean? Dean just shoulders on, like he didn’t just come all over the hood of Baby, his ass stuffed cull of cock, mind full of his own freaking baby brother.

It’s hot and it’s sick and Dean will never get enough of it, not until Sam reciprocates, spreads his ass open and lets Dean finger and lick him open til hes begging for it.

But that isn’t tonight. No no, not now, Dean driving off as he thinks of his baby brothers cock and ass, how much he wishes his own spunk was buried in his younger brother, how much he wants to fucking impregnate him with his own kid. It’s sick and it’s fucked up but he fucking wants it like he wants nothing else. Wants to fuck parts of him that people would find disgusting.

Little does he know that while Sam is asleep, he’s thinking of getting his body used by Dean, like Dean is his God, well and truly HIS, just a fuck toy to please his betters'.

The morning holds truths neither could ever hope to know, and yet both know that one day, the other will cross the line; the only question being, which one will tell the other first…


End file.
